Hidden Away
by Talis Ruadair
Summary: After the final battle, Harry is determined to save Severus Snape. After only finding a pile of mud where the wizard's body should be, he starts a quest seeking the truth. Hermione joins him as he discovers the last of the Prince line. Warning this is Slash but will not contain explicit lemons.
1. Muddy Remains

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter Series (1997-2007) and any characters and original locations within the books belong to JK Rowling. I own my original characters and my plot. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement.

* * *

**Chapter One – Muddy Remains**

The war was over; Harry had finally succeeded in destroying the darkest wizard of all time once and for all. However, only one thing moved through his mind. His former potions professor had risked his life to protect him and give him the vital information he needed. The man was so misunderstood and the last he saw the very same wizard was dying from the venom of that horrible snake. He ditched all his still living friends, as he ran toward the Shrieking Shack. So many lives had already been lost, and none of his father's friends remained. He couldn't forget about the wizard that was once his mother's childhood friend. Snape, who gave up everything in order to follow the manipulations of a dead man, the same man he was forced to kill.

He reached the same spot where the silvery memories had burst from the spy's every opening and bite. He expected to find a body and hoped that there would still be some glimmer of life. Something he could save, but all he found was a pile of clay in the same spot he'd left the other man. There was no body to be found. He searched the shack for any signs of movement and anything that would give him hope that the man still lived. The man who had haunted his dreams night after night, and what dreams those were. The man who made him realize, Ginny and Cho would never have the proper plumbing for his tastes. He dropped to his knees next to the pile, "We've lost so many. Little Teddy Lupin is now orphaned, George is without his twin, and I'm sitting here crying over a pile of dirt. How could your body disappear like this Severus? I was hoping that I wouldn't have to lose you too. Why did I leave you here? I didn't understand the true depths of your love until it was too late. I didn't understand my true feelings toward you, until now."

When Ron and Hermione found him, he asleep with his head rested on the pile of mud with tear tracks still shining down his cheeks. The bookish witch approached him cautiously before gently shaking him awake, "Why'd you come out here?"

Harry's green eyes blinked as he looked at his two friends and then settled on the pile of dirt, clay, mud. He wasn't really sure what it was other than the fact that it had somehow replaced Snape's body. "I realized after seeing his memories and his true pain that I care for him. After losing Tonks and Lupin, I didn't want the final remaining piece of my parents to die too. So, I came here and this is all that was left of him. I don't even have a body to bury next to my parents, where he belongs."

Hermione's brow furrowed as she stared at the pile of debris, "I don't think that's a body, Harry." She reached into her bag and pulled out a vial, "I think that I need to do some analysis, but I think that Snape had more secrets than the ones he shared with you. I cannot think of any reason why his body would deteriorate like this. He wasn't brought back from the brink of death by some barbaric ritual. I mean I understand why Voldemort simply flaked away, but Snape was a whole person. There's no reason I can think of as to why this is all that remains."

Ron's voice went a bit higher, "Maybe he was a changeling all along. Perhaps the real Severus Snape baby was stolen away by the fay. I hear they really do like wizard babies, but they have to leave a being to replace the child they take. He probably just didn't know what he was."

Hermione's eyes just narrowed, "You're starting to sound like Luna. I think you're brother's death has already gotten to you."

Ron's shoulders slumped and the tears just started falling, "Why did you have to bring Fred into this? My family will never be the same. George will never be the same. I never realized how important those two pranksters were to our family until I saw Fred's body lying lifeless in the Great Hall." He bent over and Harry decided it was best to leave Hermione to deal with her grieving boyfriend. He only knew that he needed to leave. He didn't know where he needed to go, but he needed to get away from the destruction of what still remained of Hogwarts.

He walked out the front door of the shack and disapparated to Grimmauld Place. He trudged up the steps to Sirius' room and collapsed onto his dead godfather's bed. He sighed as sleep took over his exhausted and bone weary body.

* * *

The days following the end of the second Wizarding war blurred into weeks as Harry was stalked by reporters while he attended the Death Eater trials. He was an important witness for the Malfoy family, and with his testimony they were all saved from Azkaban, though Lucius was placed under house arrest for his remaining term from his previous sentence. When he wasn't in the basement courtrooms in the belly of the Ministry of Magic, he was in meetings with the board of Governors of Hogwarts fighting for Severus Snape's portrait to be hung in the Head's office with the others before him. It was taking everything in him to prove his case, as many of them were not willing to believe that Snape was truly on the side of the light.

When he finally managed to convince them, Rita Skeeter came out with her newest publishing travesty, _Snape: Scoundrel or Saint_. It was full of out of context assumptions with regards to Snape's true alliances. He didn't know where she got her information, as he was sure that there wasn't anyone like Bathilda Bagshot to slip Veritaserum in his or her tea. Everyone that Harry could think of who could know anything about Snape's past was dead. Well, there were the Malfoy's but surely she didn't managed to stun them with her little beetle butt. He read the book just to see what information she acquired and couldn't help but wonder how the hell she found out about the Unbreakable Vow. He could only assume that she somehow tracked down some of the Snape's muggle neighbors to discuss what his childhood was like. Of course she didn't paint it in a way that saw him as a victim, but rather showing that he exhibited signs of a true killer at a young age. She went on and on about the many Death Eater revelries he participated in and somehow she got details of the many rapes, tortures, and murders he performed for the Dark Lord. Harry only assumed that some of the other information came from previous students. Upon finishing the sensationalized book, he threw it against the wall.

He stood from his library chair and wondered who he needed to contact to sue her for liable, then again she was supposedly writing a biography about him. He wasn't going to have any of it and decided it was time to go to the Ministry about her unregistered Animagus status. He didn't even think as he apparated into the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic and marched his way toward Kingley's office. Luckily, the man wasn't entertaining anyone or in a meeting as he slammed the door and stared at the man behind the desk, "I want something done about Rita Skeeter and her lies. She shouldn't be allowed to publish that tripe and I want to file a complaint that she is using her unregistered Animagus beetle form to spy on people. I call it an invasion of privacy and she should spend time in Azkaban for it."

Kingsley raised one black eyebrow over his smooth chocolate forehead, "How long have you known about her Unregistered Animagus form?"

Harry dropped into the leather chair in front of the Minister's desk, "Hermione discovered it back in forth year, but with the return of the Dark Lord and the impending war, I didn't have time to report it. Plus the ministry was against me in my fifth year, they were barely hanging on in my sixth year, and well it was in Death Eater's control up until about a month ago. Oh and something should also be done about that Umbridge woman. I mean the use of blood quills as punishment on students at Hogwarts has to violate some code. Not to mention she was the first person to hop onto the muggleborn propaganda wagon. She belongs with the people she supported during the war. Also, I need to access the archives. Do you think I could?"

"What do you need the archives for?"

"Well, I wanted to look into Severus's background a bit more. I mean I have his memories. I know his childhood was filled with abuse and neglect. I want to know how the hell Rita Skeeter managed to track down his former muggle neighbors. I want to know where she got her twisted information from, and I want to find the truth so that I can dispel the lies she's written in that bloody book. Snape was a great man; he should be remembered properly. He was also a very lonely man because in the end the only person he had left to rely on was himself and the portrait of Dumbledore. So, please let me have access to the Prince records. I'm sure that they should no longer be protected since Snape was the last of that line."

"Very well, I shall escort you to the archive."

The room was filled with more books than that of the Library of Hogwarts and more than likely had information going back farther than the foundation of the school. The bookshelves were higher than that of the Hall of Prophecy. The floor was an ancient looking stone and a few dark wood tables and chairs were spread throughout the room. Harry could only assume that they were there for people researching something. Kingsley lifted his wand and several books flew to an empty table, "That's all the archival information we have in England regarding the Prince Family. I believe that one of those should include a complete family tree."

Harry thanked the Minster before taking a seat at the table. He looked at the many different titles of the bound documents and quickly located the one containing the ancestry. His mouth dropped open as he found something on the tree he never expected and quickly searched through the other books to discover the location of the ancestral Prince home. He had a Prince to find after all, and he could only fathom that somehow Snape wasn't the last of his line.

* * *

Harry joined Hermione in the potions lab at Grimmauld place, "Look at this copy I made from the Hall of Records archives. Julianus Septimius Prince was born on January 9, 1960 and he still shows as living and there is an entry right next to him that shows Severus Snape with the same birth date and his death has been listed as May 2, 1998 with all the others who died during the Battle of Hogwarts. What I'm confused about is that even though it lists Eileen Prince as his mother, the father listed only has the first name Maelgwn. What really gets me is that it's not the first occurrence of that name on the family tree without a last name."

"What do you know of Woodlyn spirits like Nymphs, Dryads, or even the Fairy Royalty of the Steely Court?"

His brow furrowed, "Well they're just myths, right?"

Hermione laughed, "I understand that we both grew up in the muggle world but haven't you learned that many muggle myths have truth in the Wizarding world? I think what we're looking at here is one of the immortal beings from the Steely Court and more than likely a Prince. I mean look that name is the first male on the family tree of the Princes. I don't believe that surname was in use until after Maelgwn met Elladora Peverell in 1459 and they formed the Prince line. The name Maelgwn seems to reappear in the Prince family every 100 years when an unmarried Prince daughter has a son and the Prince name is given to that child. You know the meaning of that name even has the word prince in it. What are you going to do with this information?"

"I'm going to find this Julianus Prince and make sure he knows the truth about his brother. Did you complete your study of that mud we found?"

The bushy haired witch pressed her lips together in a thin line, "I'm beginning to wonder if Ron had some merit to his changeling theory. I did find some magical traces in the mud and it's possible that Maelgwn took his baby and left a changeling to impersonate Tobias Snape's half-blood son. He probably took his true half fairy son Julianus with him and raised him away from that home. I know I haven't seen those memories, but from what you told me, I can only assume Severus had a horrible childhood."

"Will you help me locate the Prince Ancestral Home? From what I've been able to find, it's located somewhere in north western England or South western Scotland near a body of water called Narroch. It seems to be unplottable and more than likely under Fidelius with a secret keeper. We won't be able to find it on a map and we won't see it if it were under the other; however, would there be a chance that we could sense the wards?"

"There is a Forest Park in Southwestern Scotland with many Lochs and I believe of them is a smaller one by the name Loch Narroch. I need to get a muggle map of the Galloway Forest Park as a start. Perhaps we should get another Wizarding tent and go camping right his time. You know without Death Eaters trying to find us." She smiled grabbing a muggle notepad and pen to make a list of supplies.

The messy haired wizard pinched the bridge of his nose, "What about Ron? I thought the two of you were a couple now."

"You know that Ron and his family are still grieving their loss of Fred. I think we should let the family heal one another for a bit before barging in. Have you not wondered why I've been staying here with you rather than with them? Plus I've been waiting for Kingsley to contact me when they've found my parents. I really had to send them to such a large country, didn't I?"

Harry pulled her into a hug, "It's okay Hermione, you'll find your parents, and Ron will recover. The Weasleys are strong family and they will only come out of this stronger than they were before."

She nodded her head against his chest, "I'm sure they will, however I need something to distract my mind with and tracking down Snape's last living kin should do the trick. I do think we'll be running into some pretty strong wards. Have you been working on your ability to sense and see them?"

"I've been researching revealing spells that will show me the spell work of wards. I find wards are so closely related to Defense that it comes to me naturally. Do you think I could analyze that sample you took? I cannot help but wonder if the magical signature will be similar. If the Princes come from a line of Fairy Royalty, then one may assume that they'd all have a similar magical signature. I know that no one has the exact same signature, but there would have to be something similar. Isn't a magical signature similar to the muggle genetic concept of DNA? Each signature is different but can be linked to a parent or ancestry?"

She laughed into his chest, "Well look at you. Take away an evil dark wizard out for your demise and you start thinking about research topics. I think there's still a chance that a scholar may be hiding behind the savior of the wizarding world."

"Yeah imagine what my mind can come up with when it's not focused on finding a way to take down Voldemort before he hurts anymore of my friends and family." He kissed the top of her head, "But in the end I still wasn't able to save the one person I realized I loved only a little too late. I know I didn't tell you about my inappropriate dreams of Snape while we were alone, but I didn't even realize what they meant until after it was all over. I still have dreams of him but they're more like nightmares. I keep trying to get to him in time, but I'm always too late."

* * *

**S/N:** Okay, so I started writing this back in August and only have a couple of chapters written. Since many of my more lewd stories are on AFF, I have decided to post this one here because it is a slow starting one that will only have hints of sexual innuendo and no explicit content. I have to admit that I'm starting to get sick of writing smut. Go figure, I don't know how slow my updates will be as I still have another couple of works that I need to finish, and another couple of ideas brewing along with my original works. Also, if you cannot tell by the hints in the body of this story or the warning in the description, this will be a slash paring.


	2. Visiting Syringa Vale

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter Series (1997-2007) and any characters and original locations within the books belong to JK Rowling. I own my original characters and my plot. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement.

* * *

**Chapter Two – Visiting Syringa Vale **

It only took them a couple weeks to prepare their trip to southeastern Scotland and to the only dark night park outside of the United States across the pond. They were surrounded by trees, hills, lochs and the overall beauty that one can only find within nature. They set up the tent and set some wards near the shore of the loch before Harry decided to start sensing for any other spikes of magic in the area. He had found himself sensitive to magic of all types after the Horcrux was removed during the final battle. It was as if the part of the Dark Lord's soul was sucking away some of his magical potential.

His newly fixed, thus glassless, green eyes moved in every direction as they scoped out the area around the body of water. He noticed on a hill not too far away had a bit of a magical shimmer. He concentrated on it more and pulled out his wand. He quickly cast the revealing spells he had learned when dealing with dismantling wards. He soon saw many different colors from many different people creating a dome over one of the hills. He walked toward the barrier and soon noticed from the feel of the magic that all of the different colored lines had the same familiar underlying aura. They had to each have been casted from an ancestor of the Prince line and his theory regarding genetic magical signature was proving correct. He continued to walk until he reached the barrier and could go no further. He didn't want to rip into the wards or attempt to flatten something of such a strong magic, but he really wanted to visit and speak with Snape's last remaining relative. He needed a connection to the man he'd grown to love almost overnight and much too late.

He noticed a shimmer in the mirage of the wards that hid the home, and could see a white castle like manor home with circular towers in the front. Large windows stood out, as well as, the slightly gray accents. He noticed familiar looking bushes, which if it were a few months earlier would've been full of delicate purple blooms. He could see fountains with fairies in the gardens, which were filled with red, yellow, white, and pink roses. The grounds and the home looked to be straight from a fairy tale or some other type of fictional book. Perhaps he was staring upon the secret garden belonging to the Princes for however long they lived within the home. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and the vision before him quickly retreated. He turned to see the familiar face of Hermione staring at him.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes, Harry. Did you manage to find the location of the home?"

"I did and I have to admit that I was a bit shocked to see that on the edge of the hill it's flanked with lilacs. Of course, the lovely mauve blooms were missing this late in the season," he turned to walk away from the home that had captivated him so quickly and started to walk back to their encampment. "It's a very lovely and bright home, but it seems such a contrast to Snape in general."

"The lilacs probably fit the theme of the family, did you know they are also known as Prince's Feather and the name is perfect as well. The Latin or scientific name for them is Syringa vulgaris. I believe that the Prince Manor is aptly named Syringa Vale for the flower named after the family."

Harry just shook his head as they made it back to camp, "You really are a walking encyclopedia, aren't you? Then again, what would I do without you?"

She winked before pulling out the cookery needed to make dinner over the open fire, "You'd be nothing without me Harry Potter. I'm sure you're already quite aware of it though."

* * *

Harry chose to sleep outside the tent after taking one look at the night sky. There wasn't anything nearby to pollute the night sky. He could see galaxies and nebulas without the aid of a telescope. He was sure the night sky would've been similar over Hogwarts if there weren't as many lanterns and candles lighting up the castle. The sky was never this brilliant back on Private Drive, and he was sure the same could be said in the city of Cokesworth where the home that Snape grew up in was located.

His mind drifted off as he succumbed to sleep. His mind followed the river that brought him to the memories Snape had left him. He once again saw the unkempt and neglected little boy who was excited to find a friend who was magical like him in a muggle town. He enjoyed sharing his knowledge of the wizarding world with her and the lazy summer days. He basked in the happiness of that boy until Harry's father and godfather showed up to ruin everything. His mind moved passed the disappointed face of the boy when Lilly was sorted into Gryffindor. He woke up in a sweat as he saw the horribly embarrassing display of a trouser-less Snape hanging upside down with his ratty pants on display. He was still quite unkempt and neglected at age 16. Couldn't his parents have bought him proper undergarments?

He stood and found himself pulled in the direction of the home. He couldn't help but walk toward the barrier that kept him out earlier. He reached the barrier; he was shocked when it only melted around him and allowed him access to the property grounds. He walked up the long cobblestone path past the wilting Lilac blooms, the elegantly manicured rose garden, and finally he reached the steps to the front door of the ancient home. The door was answered by a smartly dressed house elf, "Master never has visitors. May I ask who's calling upon Lord Prince at this late of an hour?"

The messy haired wizard nodded his head, "I'm Harry Potter and I arrived earlier but had no way of getting through the wards. I was planning on coming back tomorrow but something drew me back here upon waking and the wards let me through. By chance, is the master of the house still awake? I would like to talk to him about his recently deceased brother, Severus Snape."

The little creature's lavender eyes widened, "I shall inform him. Perhaps it's best if you wait in the foyer."

Harry nodded and stood ramrod straight as he looked around the tall entry room. The floors were a rich mahogany in color, with gold and white filigree papered walls, and a wooden bench with a gold embroidered cushion stood against the far wall. Shoes were lined neatly below the bench and upon closer look; they had to have belonged to the same individual as they were all the same size. A large fireplace stood on the right hand wall with a large panting hanging above the white marble mantle. He couldn't help but stare at the moving figures within it. He couldn't stop himself from approaching the portrait, when he recognized the auburn haired, green-eyed, girl from Snape's memories. They were in the same field from the memory lying on the grass meadow ground staring up at a tree before the leaves flew away like they were butterflies. An overjoyed smile spread over the dark haired boys face, as he turned to look at the girl next to him. Harry couldn't help but wonder if the two could speak. He knew that wizard photos didn't have the ability, but many of the paintings at Hogwarts could.

"Hello, by chance are you Severus and Lily?"

The two sat up on the grass and looked at him. The boy only seemed to scowl at him for interrupting their enjoyment, but the girl answered, "Yes, I am Lily and this is my wizard friend Sev. He was busy telling me about Hogwarts and what it's like in the Wizarding World."

Harry pressed his lips together, "How long have you been hanging here?"

The boy spat, "Ever since the person who painted us hung us here. I don't know who you are, as I have never seen you before, but I will not have you hurting our creator. He's been so sad lately and surely strangers like you are only here to hurt him more. I don't trust men because all they do is hurt people and something about you seems familiar."

Harry shook his head, "I would never hurt your brother Sev, and I'm sure you've met some adults that you've learned how to trust. Not every adult is retched like Tobias Snape. What about Lily's parents? I'm sure you've met them at some point. I know that my grandparents were long gone when I grew up. I really wish I could've met any of my grandparents really, but I guess they died when I was still so young. All I was left with was horrible Aunt Petunia, her husband, and their son."

"You can't possibly be talking about Tuney," the little girl's matching green eyes widened.

Harry looked down, "I was a year old when you died Lily and raised by them afterward. I saw you a couple of times after you died and I know what a wonderful mother I had. I finally avenged your murderer a couple of months ago, but I lost so many in the process." He looked over at the little boy, "Professor, I'm sorry that I didn't save you. I was so blinded by stupidity and when I realized the truth and returned to you, it was too late and you were gone. I love both of you. You're my mother Lily and even though everyone says I'm a spitting image of my father, it is you I aspire to be like. You were strong, loyal, and brave." He looked back over at the little boy who started to pout, "You're the bravest man I know, Severus Snape. Without you I would've never succeeded in ending the war. You were always on my side, and you protected me because you loved her. You've always loved Lily and that's probably why your creature painted this and hung it here. It was as a reminder."

He turned around when he heard someone clear his throat. His eyes widened when he saw an overly handsome man. He had the same coal black eyes as his former professor, but his hair was a wavy chocolate brown instead of the straight black locks of Snape. His skin also held a golden tan from spending time outside, whereas, Snape seemed to spend almost all time in the dungeons of Hogwarts and had the pale complexion for it. "I see Potter that you've been conversing with a portrait, when I thought you came here to speak with me."

Harry cleared his throat and tried to rid his body of the desire overfilling it, "Lord Prince, I've come to express my condolences for the death of your brother Severus Snape. He was the bravest man I knew. It took so much for him to play a role of the spy and continue to follow the manipulations of an old man even after his death. I only wish that I could've saved him after he was attacked by Nagini, but I wasn't thinking and went to quickly view his memories and learn the truth. I know I wouldn't have succeeded if it wasn't for his behind the scenes guidance, interference, and protection." He looked down at his hands, "I just wish I could've told him that I loved him before he died. I wish I hadn't been so blind as to miss the growing feelings I had for him."

"Are you saying that you loved my brother?"

Harry looked up at the familiar but different man, who also looked closer to his own age than Severus' age, "Yes but I realized my feeling far too late. You look so much like him that it makes my heart hurt. I want to touch you and make sure that you're not a hallucination. Do you think you could hold me?"

The man didn't respond other than by pulling a now weeping Harry against his chest. Harry was filled with comfort and warmth. He felt better than he had since the final battle. He felt whole and loved within those arms, "Mmm you feel so good. I'm ready to express my undying love and let you have all of me. You're aura is just so similar to his and it's as if that lovely man was holding me. I don't want to hurt anymore. Please just take me to your bed and have your way with me. Use me however you want, make me forget the pain, please just let me believe that he could've loved me in return."

The man's voice was but a whisper, "Oh Harry, you tempt me so. You're so beautiful and innocent. I could never corrupt something so pure."

"I pale in comparison to the man who stands before me. You have the Roman nose of your brother; however, it doesn't seem to have the crooked detail. You're skin glows like it absorbed the golden rays of the sun, which is very unlike your brother who seemed to never walk in the daylight. Perhaps that was something he stopped doing after my mum's death. I know they enjoyed being outside together when they were children, and he liked to read underneath that tree or he wouldn't have been there for that terrible event to happen. I don't think you understand how much I miss him, and how much I wish to tell him. I want to thank him for devoting so much of his time to look after me. He sacrificed so much, and in the end the only reward he was left with was death at the hands of a former master after he was forced to kill the master he truly followed. Please just make me forget, make me feel loved; please just make this huge hole in my chest disappear. So many people died and I just can't face all the guilt that their deaths were my fault."

"I think I'll just put you to bed with a sleeping draught. I'll then have one of the elves fetch your friend who's still at the campsite just outside of my wards. I'll then send a few more to pack up all of your gear and bring it to your rooms. We'll discuss more tomorrow." The elegant man moved away from Harry and started walking down a hallway. He muttered, "I guess I'll be having some unanticipated guests for a while then."

Harry bit his lip as he followed the man that both reminded him of his greasy haired Potions Professor and of a male model that just made him more randy than when he was in the man's arms. He was quickly shown to the black and silver decorated bedroom, which had a similar canopy bed to the dorm rooms at Hogwarts. However, it was a king sized and a much dark wood than what was found in Gryffindor tower. The walls were wallpapered silver with several fully filled floor-to-ceiling book shelves in the same ebony wood. The bed hangings were in navy blue with silver pinstripes, which stood out as it was the only color in the room. The bed had silver pinstriped black linens with a few navy and silver pillows.

Harry looked around a bit shocked, "Julianus, this room is wonderfully decorated. I feel like an affluent guest to the Muggle Queen. Did you decorate this room yourself?" The statuesque man before him just raised an elegant eyebrow in a similar manner to the late Professor Snape, "I only asked because I noticed the book shelves. It just seems like something that Snape would do and since you're his twin brother, I only thought it might have been a way that Professor Snape would've decorated a guest room. I managed to visit his childhood home in Cokesworth with his godson and found the house crammed full of books. I did manage to talk Draco into allowing me to pack them all up after I discovered your existence. He agreed with me that the books should go to his remaining blood relative."

"I'm sure we can discuss Severus' book collection in the morning. You look like you haven't slept in the past month. Seriously, you look like the walking dead Potter. Now go to sleep before you turn into a Maurder and that's a tradition I don't wish to see reborn."

Harry quickly spun around to look at the man who was exiting the room but the door was already closed, "How did you know about them?"

No answer ever came and Harry just sighed as he climbed into the most comfortable bed he had ever lied in before. He picked up the potion left on one of the bedside tables and drank it. He soon slipped into a blissful sleep as the draught did its work. Every last worry faded into the background as the blankets enveloped him in a warmth that reminded him of being held by the last Prince.

* * *

**AN:** I know that Harry just threw himself at a stranger; however, I blame it on his fragile emotional state after the war. This will not be a hopping straight into bed fiction, as Julius has far better morals to allow something like that to happen. Plus we may be dealing with two inexperienced individuals. I will try to write more when time allows. Hopefully, this is a good idea that some people are willing to read, follow, and possibly review.


	3. Prince and the Hero

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter Series (1997-2007) and any characters and original locations within the books belong to JK Rowling. I own my original characters and my plot. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement.

* * *

**Chapter Three – Prince and the Hero**

A dark haired man stood before him with cold black eyes. He was in his usual black robes that billowed as he walked. The dungeon bat who'd captured his imagination for so long. He was drawn to the wizard as his tan calloused fingers caressed the milky white skin of his former potions professor. His fingers traveled down the man's strong chink, down the neck and ghosted over a scar, which he must have gotten from Nagini's attack. His fingers moved to the tall almost priest-like color to the midnight robes. His fingers ran down the many buttons of the shirt only to find a white button up shirt underneath it. His nimble fingers continued to unbutton the demure and secretive man until he finally reached the pallid, bare skin below.

Harry felt his hands shutter as he swept the cumbersome robes back. He watched as they slipped off the man and fell to the floor. His eyes were fixed on the slender and sleek, but somehow defined chest of a master duelist. His green eyes brushed over the small hardened nipples, which stood out from the wizard's pale skin like peach slices garnishing plane yogurt. He licked his lips as he saw the hint of a six pack and followed the dusting of black hair down to the still present black trousers. He was slightly disappointed in his obstructed view of the other man.

The strict potion master's eyes closed and his head fell back, as Harry ran his fingers over the newly exposed chest. His fingers ghosted outward toward the sides, as he took a step closer. His fingers wrapped around and fumbled over raised flesh reminding him of scarred tissue. The messy haired wizard held in a gasp, but it didn't prevent the other wizard from snapping out of his pleasure induced trance. The former death eater quickly jumped away from the savior with wild black eyes. He backed toward a stone castle wall before he fully pressed against it. He rapidly shook his head no as Harry continued to approach him.

Harry's voice cracked, "What are you afraid of Professor?"

"No, no, no, please just leave me alone. Don't look at me. Don't look at how disgusting I truly am." His eyes were tightly shut. A flinch overwhelmed his face as if he was waiting for a blow that wouldn't come.

The younger wizard's gut dropped. He remembered some of the memories he saw in the pensive. He knew that Severus' childhood was not a model one, but he didn't think it left physical marks along with the mental scars. He slowly walked toward him. His fingers slipped into the silky dark tresses, as he attempted to sooth the other man. "No professor, you could never be disgusting. Your scars much like mine were the product of someone else. They are not ugly. They just show your strength. You lived through some pretty terrible things, but the fact that you lived shows your inner strength and survival tendencies. Now turn around so that I may show you exactly what I think of your back."

His dark eyes popped open and he looked straight into Harry's green pools, "You may be right, but how could being a muggle man's victim show anything but weakness on my part?"

Harry's mind filled with the other wizard's memories similar to how the silvery substance had fled the dying man's body. He saw too many flashes of just how horrible Tobias Snape really was. Neglect gave way to verbal belittling. The belittling escalated to drunken yelling, which further climbed into the arena of fists, belts, and blows. A bloodied child lying in his bed on his stomach because his back was covered in the proof of this father's wrath, which gave way to Harry's own memories. His own experiences with the Dursleys at Private Dr. The things he tried to forget but the memories were always at the forefront of his mind. He was kicked into the cupboard under the stairs. He was dealing with the drunken whale beating on him. The pain of hunger, thirst, and suffocating darkness overwhelmed his senses, as he pounded on the doors to the even smaller closet due to his size. He started yelling knowing deep down it was futile because no one ever came to his aide.

* * *

Harry gasped awake with sweat dripping from his overly warm forehead. He looked around trying to determine where he was and having to make sure he was safe. He was mildly relieved that he was in a rather large bed. He just couldn't remember where the bed was located. He reached over and held his wand in his hand casting a lighting spell. He looked over at the overly large bookshelves, and everything from the previous day came back to him. Tears welled up in his eyes as he remembered that Severus was dead and that the beginning of his dream would never come true. He was in the house of the other mans' twin brother. Though the two of them looked nothing alike, which seemed to cement his golem theory except for the whole shedding of memories, he was unsure if such a magical concoction could act in such a manner.

He jumped as a knock sounded out of nowhere and a familiar concerned voice sounded on the other side of the door, "Harry, are you alright?"

"Hermione, you may come in. I just had another one of those horrible dreams. I don't really want to talk about it, but it would be nice if I wasn't alone. Do you think you could lie next to me until I fall back asleep? I just still can't believe he's dead. I mean it makes the most sense that I would fall for a man too late. It's even more perfect that he loved my mother for the rest of his life. He protected me in the name of that love, so he was likely completely enamored with those of the female persuasion. I really never had a chance, did I? You know, I really think the two of us had much more in common than I first thought."

The bushy haired book worm jumped up on the bed next to her best friend, "I'm sure there had to have been something with the way you locked onto him after his death. I know you told me that his childhood wasn't the best, but surely it couldn't be on par with your own."

Harry nodded, "I fear that it was. His father seemed to partake in the juice as much as my blasted uncle. The monster had the same reaction to the shit that Dursley had. If we had found more than just mud for a body, I'm sure we would've seen the marks of abuse. Much like the ones that I carry, magic helped me heal faster than a person without it would, but it never stopped the scars. You know the more I think about it, the more I believe that his surly and sarcastic personality was there to keep people away. He'd been hurt so badly in the past that he didn't want to let anyone close enough to do it again." He rubbed his forehead, "That's not completely true. My mother and he were very close until that faithful night. She betrayed him but refusing to forgive him. Then he allowed Dumbledore in only to have that same man ask him to kill him. Could you imagine what that must have felt like? How would you feel if McGonagall asked that of you?"

Hermione shivered next to him before climbing under the blankets, "That was an absolutely dreadful think for Dumbledore to request. He must've felt betray all the more. Then he was all alone the following year when the death eaters had control of Hogwarts."

Harry only nodded as his head touched the pillow again and he drifted back off to sleep. His mind no longer continued to ponder the sad circumstances that made up the short life of Severus Snape. Part of him hoped that getting close to Lord Prince would allow him to let his professor go.

* * *

The forest gave way to a meadow with a sharply honed cliff face overhead. An enclosed lock had sunshine glistening off of the crystal clear waters, as a lone figure stood bare to the world underneath the replenishing waters of the falls. The green eyed wizard felt pulled toward the figure as he slowly approached from the edge of the trees.

His eyes made out the dark streams of hair stuck to the other man's shoulders. The man's colorless complexion almost reflected the sun as well as the waters in which he stood. Harry quickly relieved himself of his clothes as he stepped into the refreshing waters. He slowly approached the man and soon stood a foot behind him.

In that moment, he recognized the figure. His eyes traveled up and down the thin but somehow defined back. It was littered with white slashes from all angles, and Harry recognized a few belonging to a rather large belt buckle. His fingers reached out to touch the raised marks, as if he was questioning their reality. When his fingers touched his former potions professor's back, the dour man jumped. The act caused him to flinch and quickly open his eyes. Harry wanted to groan about another dream. How was he going to survive as long as his mind was haunted by a dead man?

"So am I to assume your attraction goes both ways?" A silky voice cut through the calm air like and stung with the force of a cracked whip.

Harry rubbed his eyes before looking at the other man, "No. I know exactly which way my attraction goes and it flows one way like a damn river. Hermione is like a sister to me and she came to sooth me after a rather horrible nightmare. Not that it is any of your bloody business anyway."

The coffee haired man nodded, "Well then. I just came by to let you know that breakfast is ready. I will await your arrival. I'm sure one of the house elves will be happy to show you the way." He turned to walk out of the door, but stopped for a moment. "No, Ms. Granger, they are not free and I have no desire to free them. They have been working for my family for generations and would be worse than Winky if I were to give them clothes."

Hermione gasped at the mention of the drunk former Crouch house elf. "How did you know?"

He half turned as his dark eyes locked onto hers. He raised an eyebrow, "Of course I know about your desires to free defenseless house elves, you dunderhead. My brother was your bloody potions professor for how long? Don't act surprised when I speak of things he observed over the years. The two of us remained in touch after all."

Harry cleared his throat, "So, Professor Snape new about you? I assumed that he had no idea that you existed. How did that come about?"

The regal man pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered, "Why wasn't he so observant in potions class when it bloody well mattered?" He turned around and walked out of the door, "I guess that's something that we will discuss at a later date. I will see you two down at breakfast shortly."

The two remaining individuals looked at each other with a bit of concern, "Why do I get the feeling that there's more to that man than what he's willing to show?"

The wizard shook his head as he went to pick out clothes for the day, "No, I think your right. He is hiding something and I'm bound to find out just what that something is."

* * *

Jules sat at the table with a full English spread. He sighed as he rubbed his temples wondering why he ever let the son of his enemy get to him. He had two dreams the night before with the green eyed boy in it. The first one, he was undressed by those lovely hands that promised the affection for which he was starved. He hadn't had human contact since his 16th birthday when he came into his inheritance. He was perfectly fine sending his brother out there to do all the interactions for the Princes. He was happy having all of the time he could imagine to experiment with potions and spell crafting.

What many people didn't know about portrait crafting was that one needed a bit of the living person's essence. He was fortunate enough that Lily had willing gave him a bit of her blood, hair, and magic. He would've never succeeded in the creation of that painting had he not had the proper supplies to make the paint. He would forever remember that wonderful girl who accepted a boy like him. He looked like a hobo because of all the neglect. He always lacked social skills and hid away within his books when he wasn't hanging out with her. Then that horrible thing happened at the end of her and his brother's fifth year. Why did he have to call her that? Part of him knew it was not safe for her to maintain his friendship. He knew what was going to come and he had to do everything to keep her safe.

If only he was a stronger seer, he could've helped her. He could've seen that horrible little boy for the rat he really was. He could've prevented her death and had a chance to reclaim their friendship. In the end it was all for naught, she died, his brother died, and he was now entertaining her oblivious son. Why couldn't the boy be more like Lily? Was he really ready to welcome others into his home? Could he really handle sharing his personal space with them? What was he going to do about those blasted dreams and the feelings the boy filled him with?

He slapped his hands down on the table and growled, "I'm going to ignore him. That's what I'm going to bloody do. There's no way that the boy could honestly want someone like me."

His thoughts were interrupted as his two guests joined him on the patio in the warm summer sunshine. He felt a pull from his heart toward the younger wizard, but he remembered how he found the two. It was another situation where he would lose everything if he tried. Why would he ever want to take that gamble?

* * *

**A/N:** I hope I didn't give too much away in this chapter. I'm really not that good at writing mystery. Please tell me what you think or just follow so that I know that someone has an interest in this story.

***I made some minor changes to this chapter. I found some mistakes that needed fixing. For those who are confused about this chapter, I am hinting at something here. I purposefully want you to be confused as to whether or not Severus and Jules are one in the same. The truth of the matter will come out in the fifth chapter. So have fun guessing whether or not they are the same person or two different people. Was Severus a changeling left by Jules' father or was he a golem created by Jules himself?


	4. Enter the Dragon

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter Series (1997-2007) and any characters and original locations within the books belong to JK Rowling. I own my original characters and my plot. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement.

* * *

**Chapter Four – Enter the Dragon**

Harry and Hermione joined their host in the gardens for breakfast. Harry examined the poster of the man that he wished to puzzle out. He was so different; yet so similar to the man he fell in love with while taking snark from the other side of his cauldron. He was so upset when he watched the wizard he had growing feelings for murder his mentor; his anger led him to chase down the man and duel with him. He had called him every name he could think of in an attempt to get a reaction out of the man. Apparently, calling him a coward was enough to get the reaction he wished to achieve.

He was pulled from his thoughts as Hermione took her seat and showed her inquisitive personality, which should've guaranteed her a spot in Ravenclaw if she hadn't also had the courage and protectiveness of a lioness. "So, Lord Prince, you stated that you kept in touch with your brother but how much did you know about the potion master?"

A dark brow eyebrow rose as the wizard pressed his thin lips together, "Ms. Granger, please call me Jules, my name is rather cumbersome, and Lord Prince seems befitting of a wizard of greater age than I possess."

"If you ask such an informal address of me, then surely you could call me Hermione. Harry and I are guests in your home after all."

The young lord gave a slight nod, "Very well, Hermione. To answer your previous question, Severus and I shared the same childhood. It wasn't until we reached eleven that my father came for me and obliviated my existence from my mother, her husband, Severus, and Lily."

Harry's green eyes widened, "You knew my mother as well?"

"Yes I knew her, but she was always closer to my counterpart. Well, until he called her that horrible name. Part of me wonders if he did that out a false sense of protection. He knew which way his life was going within the Slytherin dungeons; surely, their continued friendship was a danger to her. She was a muggleborn after all and he was being sucked into the pureblood mania. I think he planned on spying from the beginning but was too far in until that blasted prophecy. Then he sold his soul to that manipulative old bastard and ended up giving his life to the cause. I think the only thing that allowed him to die peacefully was the knowledge that Lily lives on in you, Harry."

Harry's mouth snapped shut after catching flies for a while, "How do you know so much about him if you were removed from his memory? At what point did the two of you start communicating again?"

"Ah well, it's the powers of a Steely Court member that allows one of such to bond with his or her human twin. It was as if I could see the world through Severus' eyes. I was able to live through him while I maintained my seclusion here. I understood more about him than most, as he didn't really have that many friends except for Dumbledore, who was more of a second master than a friend anyway." The fay made a dismissive gesture with his hand. "There was Lucius Malfoy, but that friendship only continued for Severus to maintain his cover. However, he loved his godson dearly and wished that the boy didn't so eagerly follow in his father's footsteps."

Harry shook his head no, "Draco was over his head. Once he discovered the truth of what being a Death Eater meant; he was living in the snake pit with the snake master himself. I saw how sick he looked when he that monster required him to use the Cruciatus on Rowle. Of course it was under the threat of receiving the same punishment at the other wizard's wand if he were to fail. He's damaged like the rest of us, but I fear he has much more to come to terms with, since he saw the worst of the worst happen in his own family home."

Jules shook his head, "I'm surprised that you are defending your mortal enemy. I would think that you'd be condemning him to a life in Azkaban, but instead you testified on his family's behalf."

"His father was without a wand and a prisoner in his own home shortly after he was broken out of Azkaban. His father was a broken man from all of the torture he suffered and the lack of power he had. Draco knew it was me when the three of us were captured, but he lied and it gave us time to escape before Voldemort was called. His mother gave her wand to him to use, but still managed to lie to that man's face in order to check on her son. This allowed me to defeat the man. Draco may have attempted to retrieve his wand in the Room of Hidden Things, but surely you understand that desire when you have a wand that doesn't work right. He didn't feel safe and then Crabbe didn't listen to him and cast that curse that ended his life. If I truly hated that wizard, do you think I would've risked my life to save both him and Goyle?"

Someone clapped from behind him, "Well, I never thought the great Harry Potter would ever defend me to a complete stranger."

The messy haired wizard whipped his head around, "What are you doing here, Draco?"

A smirk spread across the pale wizard's face, "It turns out that there weren't just books in my late godfather's home. Somehow he had a necklace with a portkey, which I accidently activated while trying it on. For some reason, it brought me here."

Jules quickly stood and pulled the boy into his arms, "I'm your godfather's brother. Since he is no longer a part of this realm, I gladly take his place as your godfather and confident. I understand that current events have placed you in a precarious position. I would like to welcome you to stay as a guest with these two. Perhaps you can heal within the halls of Syringa Vale. I welcome you Draco."

Harry watched in bafflement as the usually stoic Malfoy broke down into sobs within the other wizard's arms. He looked over at Hermione and she nodded in return. The two got up from the table and left the two as they walked back into the home.

* * *

Jules continued to hold the broken wizard in his arms as he watched the other two disappear, "Now, how about you tell me why you spent the day searching Spinner's End rather than Malfoy Manor?"

The blond wizard looked up at him with red rimmed grey eyes, "I've been staying at Spinner's End since I was released from Azkaban after my trial. I couldn't set foot into that despicable manor without having a blasted panic attack. You know one can only take so many calming draughts and continue to function normally. I never spent any time with my godfather at his home, so I didn't have any memories of the horrors that may have occurred there. I'm so afraid that I'm losing my mind, but no one is willing to help a marked man even with the savior of the wizarding world speaking out on my behalf."

"You know, I think that all three of you might need a mind healer. From what I've read, the war wasn't easy on any of you. I'll hire one from a different country who knows nothing of our wizarding war and what side either one of you were aligned with. I believe Australia is a good place to start. I'm sure one will be willing to take a live in job. I have plenty of funds to pay for one, but I'm sure that's not the only reason you're angry with your father."

His eyes widened a bit more before dropping his face against the slightly taller man's shoulder, "My father was such a bloody hypocrite. He raised me to believe in supposed pureblood superiority and even spoke against the Delacours for being half-breeds because of their Veela grandmother. However, he neglected to inform me that similar blood ran through both the Malfoy and Rosier lines. Apparently, such impurity is common in French purebloods. I wouldn't be surprised if the bloody Blacks didn't have a bit of it in their ancestry as well. Long story short, I woke up on my seventeenth birthday and discovered I was a bloody bird. I had to hide it from my parents and the death eaters that took over my home. Do you know how difficult it is to hide when so many of those bastards were already attracted to me as a human wizard? I was never safe on my own and yet I was forced in the Dark Lord's presence more than I would've liked. Luckily, that snake man was asexual and didn't understand the concept of desiring another, or I likely would've been made his pet instead of his torturer."

Jules ran his fingers lightly down the man's back in a soothing manner, "It will be okay Draco. We will get you all the help you need. Wait don't Veela's have mates like many fairy related creatures?"

He nodded against the wizard holding him up, "It doesn't matter. I've found her but she would never accept me. I was under suppressant potions, which I brewed myself when she was brought to the manor along with the savior. It still broke my heart to watch as my aunt tortured her. I couldn't step in and protect the only person who could make me happy for the rest of my life. I was so bloody scared. What would've happened if I had done any more than pretend like I wasn't certain that it was Potter and his light brigade that was captured? I would've been kept and tortured in the same cellar where the other's escaped from. I was so relieved when Dobby showed up but so frightened at the same time when her unconscious body was lifted by Potter and Weasley. My heart hurt more when I saw the announcement of the golden couple. I understood in that moment that I would never have a chance with her."

"Come on Draco. How about we get you settled? Do you want me to send a house elf to retrieve your things from the Manor?"

Draco slowly stepped away with his head bowed, "Yes."

"I think you should take the opportunity you have to get to know Hermione. I'm sure there's a reason why she's here with Harry rather than staying with the rest of the Weasley's at the Burrow. Perhaps you have a better chance than you realized. Have you ever showed her your true self or has it always been the mask you've worn to make your father happy?" Jules rested his hand on the blonds back as they walked back into his home.

Draco only silently shook his head in response.

* * *

The conversation occurring between the two wizards outside carried through the open library window. Harry and Hermione attempted to block the conversation out; however, Hermione couldn't stop her curious nature when she heard the word Veela from the ferret's mouth. She never learned enough about that species when the Delacour sisters were visiting Hogwarts because she was too busy spending time with one Bulgarian Seeker.

She approached the open window, but remained out of view as she leaned against the wall next to the window. She gasped when she realized the wizard was speaking of her when describing his mate. Her mind sped up with so many thoughts as she continued to think about what it could mean. She was always impressed with the affluent wizard's academic performance except for that horrible sixth year where he could barely remember to eat. He was never as dense as Ron and the main reason why she never considered approaching him was because of his beliefs and his death eater allegiance. She could never approach a member of the group that wanted her dead simply because of her upbringing.

When she heard them enter the building, she walked back over to Harry. "Perhaps you are not the only one chasing a meaningful relationship on this quest. Did you hear what Draco said?"

Harry shook his head, "I'm sorry I was just thinking about why Jules seems so familiar. I understand that he and Snape are two different individuals, but my attraction is just as strong to Jules as it was for Snape. It's as fir they shared the same magical signature. I know it's not possible, but it's like they were the same person. I swear that Snape was somehow Jules' puppet, who died when his master cut the strings." He rubbed his temples as if staving off a building headache, "I know that analogy isn't possible, but I can't brush off the feeling that we're missing something really big here. Do you still have a sample of that mud from the Shrieking Shack?"

Hermione nodded, "I do. I only used a little bit of it in the diagnostic attempts I've already made. To change the subject, what do you think I should do about Draco?"

Green eyes peered up at her filled with confusion, "What do you mean? What does Draco have to do with anything?"

"Oh Harry, you really do disappear into your own world sometimes. He just told Jules that he came into a Veela heritage on his seventeenth birthday and that I am his mate. He didn't really name me, but from how he described his difficulties while I was being tortured, I know it was me. I admit to always finding him a little bit attractive, but his personality always left a bad taste in my mouth. I would hate to add more stress to Ron's life, but he's ignored me since Fred's funeral. He won't even talk to me. Do you think I should just write him a letter telling him that we're better off as friends?"

Harry let out a slow sigh, "You know that I had to be overly blunt and announce my incompatible sexuality before Ginny was finally willing to drop the getting back together topic. I fear you might have to be just as blunt with Ron. I don't know maybe bringing up that the two of you got together during the height of the final battle where adrenalin was high and we all thought we might die. After the war was over things started to fall apart, which left you to believe that maybe your time was over before it ever began. Perhaps the two of you were only meant to be friends and that you would like to pursue other options while he's unavailable."

"When did you become so profound? I mean your depths have gotten far deeper than the shallow waters of your youth."

The green eyed wizard just busted out laughing, "I don't think you meant that as an insult, but really Hermione. I don't believe I was ever shallow. I was distracted, but never shallow. As to my newly found profound nature," he shrugged, "people change after dying."

Hermione shook her head, "I don't believe you actually died. I think you had an out of body experience, which allowed you to converse with Dumbledore. Then again we would need to do much more research into the effects of surviving the killing curse."

"I already know why I survived Hermione. I survived as a baby because of my mother's sacrificial magic and I survived a second time because of my own sacrificial magic. Since I walked into that grove knowing and accepting that I would die, the piece of Voldemort was killed when I was hit with the curse. That part of his soul only desire was to live and thus keep its counterpart alive. It was because of the purity of love and one's willingness to sacrifice anything in order to save the one's that you love. Voldemort never understood the concept of love or the comfort found in human affection. He was always isolated and singled out in his youth. He felt abandoned and no one actually befriended him.

"I was fortunate enough to have that first 15 months of my life with my loving parents. No matter how the Dursleys treated me, I had experienced what it was like to be loved and it was enough to preserve me throughout my not ideal childhood. Part of me thinks that the reason why Severus was able to turn away from the dark in an attempt to protect Lily was because of her. I fear that he wouldn't have understood love if they hadn't been friends at such a young age. She showed him what it was like to have a friend and to love another person. I'm sure that his mother showed him affection, but many times she was too distracted with his drunken father to give him all of the attention he desired."

Hermione walked over to a book shelf and pulled out one that looked interesting, "You know it's sad to think about what made him into such a guarded and strict professor. Of course, he was walking a dangerous tightrope between Dumbledore and Voldemort as he played the role of a double spy. I can't help but feel sad that he died not knowing what could've been if he survived. He spent all of those years protecting you as the last piece of your mother. He died before finding out that you developed strong feelings for him. I'm sure you would've shown him what it felt like to be loved and accepted."

Harry rested his head on his clasped hands with his elbows on the table, "You know, I can't help but wonder if he didn't already have a taste of that. Didn't Jules say that he loved his godson? Is it possible that Draco acted differently when alone in Severus' presence? Think about how cold and demanding that Lucius appeared every time we met him. I'm sure that Narcissa showed him love and care, but who do you think he went to for male affection?"

Her honey brown eyes widened, "Are you suggesting that Snape was more of a loving father figure than Lucius? Do you think that he's hurting as bad as you are with the loss of Professor Snape?"

"Perhaps he's hurting more. He's afraid to return to his childhood home because it harbors so many horrible memories. His father's a shell of his former self and his mother is likely distracted with Lucius even though she was pretty fed up with him by the end of the battle. He's been alone in Spinners End grieving the only man who showed him so much care. A man he pushed away in his sixth year because he was too busy listening to his crazy aunt and worried about the consequences of failure. Add his anger about his creature heritage and his fear of his parent's reaction in discovering his half-breed status. Not to mention dealing with the discovery of you being his mate. If he does manage to bond with you, he'll be disowned from his family because of your blood status. At the same time, if he doesn't bond with you, I don't know what will happen but I'm sure it will be worse than being disowned."

"I'm so confused. What should I do?"

Harry slowly stood, "Just give him time and get to know him. I'm sure he's different from the mask he wore. Remember I found him crying in the bathroom in sixth year when everything became too much. He does have a wider emotional range than that of a teaspoon. I think that gives him an advantage over Ron. I do think you should write that letter right away. Perhaps he already feels guilty for not feeling as strongly about you in his grief. Maybe he's already found someone else to lean on but he's afraid of how you will react to pursue it. You never know when the aftermath of war is involved."

* * *

**A/N:** I've had this chapter half written for a while. I admit that I don't even have an outline for this story. I just know the secret that will need to be revealed at some point.


	5. Uncovered Lies and Deceit

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter Series (1997-2007) and any characters and original locations within the books belong to JK Rowling. I own my original characters and my plot. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement.

* * *

**Chapter Five – Uncovered Lies and Deceit**

A month had passed with Hermione and Harry spending the majority of their time sequestered in the library researching their potential mates. Hermione continued to ignore the visiting Draco as she tried to determine the best way of going about capturing her dragon. She didn't want to make things easy for him but she didn't want to cause his death. Harry knew too much about Hermione's attraction to lost causes and a former death eater Veela Mate was almost as lost a cause as Harry's desire to seduce the brother of Severus Snape. However, the more research he did into changelings had him questioning the story Jules was feeding him.

He started moving away from his changeling research and toward other magical beings. He concentrated on those made from mud. When he wasn't reading about magically controlled creatures, he was busy reading about the Steely court and what it meant for an unmated member. Apparently they were a bit like a Veela with one true mate and Harry could hope that he was it. All of the confusing research reading about animated marinates, water clones, and golems left his head spinning. After one rather late night research session, he found himself before the paining of his mother and Severus when they were young children.

His mother was laughing with a smiling Severus next to her. The carefree expressions from the two young representations of two important and dead people warmed his heart. It seemed that Severus sensed his presence, as the painted image turned toward him and made eye contact. Harry didn't know that magical paintings could capture the soul of a person by staring into their eyes. What he saw in the young Severus' eyes left him wondering about how bad the abuse was for the young boy. What had the young man before him faced before entering Hogwarts? Had his drunken father gotten worse after he returned from the magic school? He couldn't help but wonder what Severus left out of his shared memories before his death. "I know that your childhood was full of more than neglect and verbal abuse. He resorted to fists in his drunken state, which led to him pulling off his belt and whipping you with his heavy buckled belt."

The black eyes belonging to the young wizard widened, "How do you know about my home life?"

Harry suppressed a sob that the answer to the question brought as he continued to stare into those soulful eyes, "I saw your memories before your death. I saw you sitting in a corner while your parents argued. I knew from the memories that you grew up poor and was neglected from the memories. I started dreaming about your childhood since the first night I came here and from those dreams I came to understand the extent of the abuse you received at your father's hand."

A growl belonging to a much older wizard was ripped from the young wizard's throat, "You know nothing! You don't understand how much I hated that man. When he was done beating on my mother because she tried to protect me, he rounded on me. I bet you don't even know how it feels to have one's back broken open from the buckle of your father's belt? To know that no matter what you do, you will never be good enough in his eyes? Why do you think I immersed myself in potions? It was something I could hide behind. I knew that I was worthless at an early age, but it didn't stop me from fantasizing at a young age of brewing a perfect Draught of Living Death to slip into his whiskey. I only wished I had perfected it before my fifth year because then maybe my mother would've lived. The funny thing was the horrible muggle I knew as father didn't even have biological ties to me. Of course, I didn't discover that little tidbit until after the bastard killed my mother and I finally got my revenge with my potion the day before my sixteenth birthday. The funny thing is that I couldn't even celebrate because of the pain." The painting quickly shut up after that statement and looked away from the now gapping Harry.

"I know what it feels like to be unloved by your remaining family. I know what it was like to be bullied thanks to my tank of a cousin and the starvation that kept me smaller than other children my age. I know what it was like to grow up hearing nothing but disparaging remarks about my drunk of a father and no good mother dying in a car crash, when my mother and father died protecting me from a horrible monster of a Wizard. A wizard you later chose to follow because you hated muggles so much. I only blame Tobias Snape for those choices, but you redeemed yourself in the end when you died at that wizards hands and gave me the memories I needed to finally defeat him once and for all. But you were dead, the man I had loved for so many years in the shadows.

"You were a kindred spirit and someone who was bitter but at least overcame his past. I always put on a fake smile and pretended that none of it ever happened to me. I had to remain strong because so many were depending on me to defeat my parents' murderer. No one would follow me if they knew what my muggle family did to me over the summer. I couldn't let their perfect vision of me shatter because they knew that I couldn't save them because I was too weak to even to stop my drunk whale of an uncle from beating on me. Believe me it didn't stop after I got my Hogwarts' letter, it only got worse. " He nervously ran a hand through his hair messing it up worse before muttering, "I don't even know why I told you all that. However, I can't help but wonder if I were to see the same marks on Jules as I saw on you during one of my dreams. Is his back all scared up from Tobias' belt? What am I asking? I knew the two of you shared the same childhood, he told me that much."

Harry almost gasped at the hopeful look on the young painting's face, "Go to him, Harry. He's been suffering for too long. Only you can remove the pain, guilt, and bitterness from his being. He too is wearing a cheerful mask, but he is the original rather than the copy he left after the pain hit. I don't remember much after he painted us, but I have all of his memories from before then. The pain on our 16th birthday left me changed. My hair lightened to a chocolate brown, my palled skin started to gain a golden glow, and my true father came to me with an invitation to the Steely court. I of course accepted, but I had to create something to take my place and continue on the dark path I was previously walking. So, I took a bunch of mud with my father's instruction and created a copy of myself. He was the one your father humiliated after the OWLs; however, I had a direct link to him. I wanted to continue to learn at Hogwarts while I was no longer in this realm. I'm sure he continued to observe after I was painted and through both wars."

Harry did gasp that time, "You mean, Jules and Severus are one in the same? The Severus I knew was a golem created by a 16 year old Jules after coming into his inheritance? Why didn't he tell me?"

The young wizard shrugged, "I don't know. I would think he's afraid of being rejected much like the young Malfoy. You and Hermione really should set those two at ease soon. Don't think we don't know what you've been doing in that library. Don't forget that there are magical paintings in there, as well."

Lily giggled, "My son and my best friend together at last. I always knew there was a special connection between me and Severus. I must have realized that it was a different type of connection as I got older. Don't you see? The connection was there because I was your mother, the mother of his true mate."

Harry's head was spinning as he walked toward the master suite in the overly elegant home. He couldn't help but wonder how he hadn't put the pieces together. They were there always. The strange connection he felt when he first met Jules, the way he bloody well threw himself at a complete stranger. Now that he thought back, he realized that wasn't a typical reaction for him. Sure he was a true Gryffindor with the take charge and ask questions later attitude, but he was always shy when it came to his sexual exploits. He was a virgin for Merlin's sake. Why would he just go and offer himself on a platter the first night if he wasn't that man's true mate? He was attracted to his golem, his made from mud clone, why? Unless he could sense his mate's magic in the other being, he thought that was the likely explanation as he reached the closed door.

He didn't even hesitate a moment as he opened the door to his host's private quarters. What he saw caused him to gasp once more and run toward the man. He saw the healed scars on his uncovered back, but that wasn't too shocking. It was the dagger the man held right over his left wrist as if he was contemplating ending his misery. Harry quickly wrapped his hand around the other man's hand that was holding the dagger before pulling it away before demanding. "What do you think you're doing?"

Tear filled black eyes stared back at him with an almost haunted look, "Why should I continue to live with so much pain? I'm alone and I've been alone for so many years. My mate has done nothing to find me. I'm abandoned like I was by my father before I came into my inheritance. He wouldn't have wanted me if I turned out to be a normal wizard. He only came to me after I had already killed my tormentor. He never tried to save me from that man's drunken rages. If I had not survived my childhood, then I wouldn't have been strong enough to be the next Prince heir. Don't you understand what I am saying? I am that horrible bitter man that you thought was dead. How could you care for him let alone me, when we made your life miserable? We overlooked the obvious signs of neglect you suffered at your aunt and uncles home. We did nothing to protect you because we wanted to hang onto the hatred we had for your father. I guess in the end it was only me. Since the other me was only a golem, and he only did what I ordered him to do. He wasn't sentient or anything."

Harry pushed the half-naked man to his bed before sitting on him and preventing him from moving with his strong legs, "I loved him Jules. I loved him because I sensed my mate's magic on him. I grieved his death, your death. I threw myself at you upon meeting you; let me tell that is not something I normally do. I'm your mate and have been this whole time. You put me through so much you know, but I'm done waiting. I'm tired of your lies, your veiled truths, and your overwhelming desire to keep me away from you." He began kissing the pouty lips belonging to his one true mate.

The other man let out a gasp before his arms pulled Harry to his chest, "You've been there the whole time. I was just too blind to see it."

Harry growled, "I want you Severus or do you prefer me to call you Jules."

The wizard shivered under his light caresses, "Please call me Jules. It was the name I got to choose and it is the name not associated with my childhood."

Harry's fingers ghosted down the bare and muscular chest, as he sat back up, "Okay Jules. Now, I will claim you. I have read much about the mating practices of your court." He quickly undid the trousers and remembered everything he'd read recently about at Hermione's suggestion. He understood the concept of proper stretching and learned the proper lubrication spells. Jules went ridged as he breached his pucker, which caused Harry to stop, "How are you feeling?"

Jules closed his deep ink pools as if he were trying to hold back tears, "I never thought I would ever experience closeness like this. I always thought I was meant to be alone. Who would want the son of a poverty stricken witch that was disowned from her noble line because she married a drunkard muggle? Of course, I understand the truth now. She married that bastard because of me. She fell pregnant with me because she was visited by my father when she was sleeping. The Prince's had hidden their heritage by that point because they had fallen into the blood purity crowd. It was the same with the Malfoy's covering up their Veela heritage. She didn't want the scarlet treatment she would've received for having a child out of wedlock, so she shamefully married the first guy that showed her any interest. She was always considered to be homely looking and thought she couldn't do any better than Tobias Snape."

Harry took his unoccupied hand and gently wiped away the tears with his thumb, "It's okay love. I am here now. I am here to claim you and after this is done we can take the time to get to know each other. I think we need to do this now though. All of the books I have read state the closer to forty you get without your mate the more likely you are to become self-destructive and may lose your sanity. Your father has already mated with his true mate and she was the beginning of your line. The other women he lays with do not need to be a true mate. At least that's what Hermione thinks from what she's read when I got confused. Now, don't forget to communicate with me. I don't want to hurt you."

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning with a huge smile on his face. He felt a little sore from Jules reciprocating the act of lovemaking. He felt happiness flutter in his abdomen as he remembered the release of magic that rocked them in the final orgasm of the previous night. He had the best sleep of his life as he cuddled with his newly bonded mate. His fingers seemed to have a life of their own as they slowly ran through the brown locks. He understood that what happened was likely a one-time thing until they built their relationship further. He sighed as he quickly wondered if either one of them were with child. The male members of the Steely Court when mixed with magical humans were able to carry and impregnate other males. It was possible that either one or both of them could've conceived that night. Harry always wanted a family of his own after losing his family at a young age, but he wasn't sure if his 18 years were too young. He knew that Jules' lifespan was longer than the average wizard thanks to his father. The bond would insure that Harry would live as long as his mate did.

Harry pushed back a blush when he noticed the black eyes staring back at him. They seemed different from the sullen eyes that belonged to the man the day before. He smiled sweetly and ran his finger through the chocolate waves belonging to his mate, "Jules love, I think you may have been experiencing the side effects of getting close to your 40th birthday unmated."

Jules pulled him into a passionate kiss while running his fingers down the boy savior's arms. They didn't come up for air for a bit. When they did, Jules gave a 1000 watt smile, "I think you're right, love. I've been so bitter for so long that I couldn't see what was right in front of me. I was sure you were throwing yourself at me because of unresolved daddy issues that caused you to imprint on my golem. I just couldn't believe that my mate had finally arrived or that he returned my feelings. It was horrible seeing you through his eyes in your fifth and sixth years. I think I subconsciously knew you were the one for me, but then I saw memories of your feelings towards that Cho bint before you chased after that Weasley Tart. Did you know how many times my golem caught her in a closet snogging with a different guy since her fourth year? Let's just say it was a new boy every week and I could only hope they were just snogging."

Harry turned a bit green when he thought about what could've happened had he settled for Ginny's continued advances. He knew something was inherently wrong with a girl throwing herself at him as soon as he returned to the school, but he was relieved when she ended up hooking up with Neville Longbottom. He quickly shook his head from the thoughts, "So, how has finding a mind healer been going? I admit that I've been a bit reclusive with Hermione over the past month. Though do you think you could sit in on the sessions? I can't help but think that group sessions with the healer would help all of us. Sure you were not physically in the war, but you still watched the majority of the travesties committed through your golem's eyes. In the first war, you witnessed some of those acts caused by your golem. Also, if you expect me to discuss my issues from my childhood, I expect you to do the same. Even all those years in the Steely Court couldn't have washed away those scars."

After a few minutes of silence Harry started to feel nervous, "You know I must admit that I always thought it was called the Seely Court until I started reading books about the Fay after discovering your existence."

Jules laughed heartedly for a moment, "Yes, well that's because you were muggle raised. I still cannot believe that they believe that iron could trap a member of the fay court. What preposterous beliefs. If the fay were allergic to iron, then they would never be able to work with it to create the magical steel that make up their buildings and weapons. The court is named for the makeup of the building where they meet and the special swords only the royalty wields."

Harry hopped up from the bed, "Well, we should shower and find out what the other two inhabitants of this house are doing. Don't think the healer discussion is over but I will allow it to remain dropped for now. We both need one, Jules and you know it." He smiled seductively before pulling on his trousers, "I will see you at breakfast love."

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you for the recent reviews. I made some changes to the previous chapters and explained a few things that confused many. The next chapter will have Draco and Hermione. Other than that I really don't know what will happen next. Will we find some male pregnancy? Will Jules have a meltdown if a pregnancy occurs? Should I change perspective and throw a bit of Dramione in here? I will admit that I only hinted at the copulating but that is important with Fanfiction guidelines. I hope that I wasn't too graphic.


	6. Unexpected Dominates

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter Series (1997-2007) and any characters and original locations within the books belong to JK Rowling. I own my original characters and my plot. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement.

* * *

**Chapter Six – Unexpected Dominates**

Harry and Jules sat next to each other at breakfast. They were the ever stereotypical love sick puppies, which many would associate with a newly mated couple. Harry couldn't stop reaching out and running his fingers through the other man's dark chocolate locks. It was only the cold glare coming from the other side of the table that stopped him from kissing the man then and there but it didn't stop him from whispering in his new lover's ear, "Maybe we could take a bath tonight. I'd love to see you wreathing in pleasure below me. You did prefer when I was hitting that sweet spot in you, didn't you? You like it when I take charge hmm. You like the feeling of someone concentrating on your pleasure alone. You were alone far too long, weren't you?"

Jules hummed into his oatmeal, "I do prefer when you have the reins, but I can't say I didn't enjoy returning the favor."

Harry shivered at the implications, "Oh that was enjoyable as well, but I much prefer to give rather than to receive." He licked the other man's neck before sucking his earlobe into his mouth.

It was that move that garnered a reaction from the glaring blonde, "Hey now, that's my godfather's brother. Also, the breakfast table is surely an inappropriate place for such intimate actions."

Harry turned his attention to the sower looking wizard, "You're just jealous that we've mated when you're mate won't give you the time of day. What happened to all of that Malfoy swagger I wonder? Did you leave it in the shadows of your manor when your father groveled at the feet of a deranged psychopath? Did you lose all confidence when you saw your father rendered impotent by the master he once bragged about serving?"

Draco's cheeks blushed and Harry wasn't sure if it was from shame or anger. However, when the young Veela stopped glaring at him to hesitantly glance at Hermione, Harry could only assume it was shame or embarrassment for his mate comment. "What's the matter Malfoy? Did I hit a little too close to home?"

Hermione's brow furrowed as she took in the conversation around her, "You know Harry perhaps you should spend time with Jules today. I think that I'd prefer to study in the library alone, so I would suggest that you leave me to the Prince Library today."

Harry nodded and stood. He held his hand out to his new mate who took it. He leaned in and whispered, "You know, I think we should partake in some activities in your office. I think you'd look perfect spread out over your desk. Come love, I want to wear you out to where you'll consider taking a nap."

Jules smiled, "Trying to get rid of me already. I thought we were going to take things slow since we mated. You did say something about that didn't you?"

"That was before I tasted the carnal pleasures you offer. I don't think I could stop enjoying the completeness I feel when I'm buried deep within you, but before we do that you have a mind healer to hire. We might want to consider hiring a private one that can move in here. Hmm, you know. I think I know the proper person for the job. Come love, I think I will tie you to your chair and tease you until you beg me to take you over your desk."

The two of them walked back in from the back patio never realizing the heated gazes that followed them. They walked through the house toward Jules office. Harry had never been behind the heavy double doors since he moved in. The room was done in an English dark wood style that Harry would expect from his former Potions Professor. However, the room had several windows that let in the daylight and instead of having numerous jars, the room had floor to ceiling book shelves filled with books. The focal point of the room was black marble fireplace that was likely hooked up to the floo network and right across from it stood the intricately carved but very masculine leather topped wooden desk. Harry pushed his mate into the chair and cast a quick Incarcerous. "Before I tease and leave you begging for more, I have a mind healer to call."

Jules' black eyes widened, "Do you think I will speak to anyone but you about my past?"

Harry ignored the question as he threw the floo powder into the fire and announced, "Lavender Vale." He stuck his head into the fireplace to find a weary looking witch tending to a screaming baby, whose hair kept rapidly changing. He took a slow breath as he tried to acclimate to the feeling of his head being in a different place from the rest of his body. "Andromeda, have I called at a poor time?"

The warmer Bellatrix look alike looked to the fireplace with a gasp, "Harry, where have you been? No one has seen you in well over a month. Molly has been worried sick about you and Hermione."

Harry couldn't fight the smile that came to his lips, "I found my mate. I was wondering if I could have you and Teddy stay here. I'm sure that we have plenty of people to help you watch the little cub, while you perhaps use some of your training to assist me and the others deal with their childhoods and what we saw during the war. I know you've wanted to speak with Hermione since she was tortured by your late sister. I've hidden my abuse well, but I can't help but think you've seen through me. Also, your no good nephew could probably use some as well. You know with all of the brainwashing he was put through from a young age."

The woman sighed, "You make it sound so tempting. I would enjoy all of the help with this little rascal but I can't help but think all of you will drive me far battier. What time do you want us to arrive?"

"Just come through at seven, we should have dinner ready by eight. The name of the manor is Syringa Vale."

One of her dark eyebrows arose, "Now what are you doing at the ancestral home of the Prince family, I wonder."

Harry chuckled, "All answers will be discovered upon your arrival." He ended the call before turning back around to find Jules scowling at him. "Don't worry love; I will wipe that scowl right off of your face." He slowly stalked toward his new prey. He pulled his wand to cast a wonderful little spell he had found within the various tombs of the Prince Library. He had been a bit shocked at the rather detailed sexual magic and domineering book, but found it quite interesting. His real shock had occurred when he found his prim and proper best friend reading it about a week later. She had accumulated several questionable texts over the month he was piecing together the puzzle that Jules presented. He even saw her reading a book about taming your Veela mate.

He quickly shot the spell out and enjoyed the instant effect. It flooded the victim with pure pleasure, but prevented them from coming to completion until it was released. It made every touch by the caster all the more intense. He reached out and cupped his lover's face before running his fingers down the exposed cheek. He released the ropes and quickly banished the clothes. His fingers ghosted over every inch of exposed chest but purposefully skipping over other parts, "Jules darling, I expect you to beg. I know you want to feel me filling you. You want me to hit that one spot. Imagine how that will feel when you're this sensitive to my touch."

The other wizard's lip stuck out, "Oh please, please I need more."

"Do you want me to take you like a bitch in heat?"

He just hissed out, "Yes."

Harry guided the other up and bent him over the desk, with his chest resting on the cool leather surface. He ran his fingers over the newly exposed back. He traced every scar that littered the back. He knew that each one had a memory linked to it. He knew how deep the physical scars went. Each lash, each undeserved punishment, the anger, helplessness, and overwhelming hopelessness in such a situation. He knew what each of those felt like, and it had only drove him to want to protect the ones he cared about more. It had an opposite effect on his beloved. The man before him had pushed everyone away. He had turned inward and hid behind a façade created when he was sixteen years old. He continued to fill his mate with pleasure before finally banishing his own clothing and surrendering to carnal bliss.

* * *

Harry had fulfilled his promise of wearing his mate out. After the third use of the pleasure spell and the release of said spell, his lover fell into an unconscious state. The younger wizard was left to call an elf to assist him with getting his beloved to bed. He knew that Jules looked to him for the compassion, care, and loving gestures that were absent in his youth. Harry at least had that first year of love from his parents. He was sure that Eileen loved her son, but she was just as much a victim of Tobias as Jules was. It wasn't until Harry stood frozen in the library doorway that he realized he should've listened to Hermione's suggestion. The scene before him seemed to come right out of an S&M club. He never thought his bookworm of a best friend could pull off something so…he didn't really have words for it.

She was dressed in a skimpy black leather outfit. Her hair was pulled back into a tight braid at her neck and wrapped in black rope. In one hand was her wand and a wicked looking whip in the other. She was wearing knee high black leather boots with three inch spiked heels and she had Draco on the floor on his knees before her. Harry remained a silent voyeur.

Hermione cracked the whip, "I said lick my boots."

Harry watched as the usually proud wizard whimpered and licked the top of her leather boots. She cooed in response, "That's a good little mate. Now, we must start out this relationship right or you will become an overprotective little twat. You must realized that I am the strong one in this mate ship. I am the one you will come to with your problems. I am the one you will submit to my little angel. Now, I want to see those pretty little wings. I want you on your hands and knees."

The blonde was on his hands and knees before her. She took out her wand and his clothing disappeared, "Now show me those wings." His back flexed as white wings ripped from his back and he gave another painful whimper. "Oh you've kept those repressed for far too long. We will need to keep them on display for a while. You are not allowed to draw them back in until I say. Now spread your legs, so I can claim you as my mate."

Harry's green eyes widened when he saw her pull out a foot long and three inch thick toy. He watched as she pointed her wand at the blond once more. He could only assume they were cleaning, stretching, and lubrication spells because she was soon pushing the toy into the blond afterward. Harry quickly fled the doorway not wanting to see such acts. He was sure that a tame dragon would be walking around the manor soon. He decided it was best to prepare for Andromeda and Teddy's arrival with the hope that whatever Hermione was doing wouldn't have long term metal repercussions for Draco. Then again anything that would prevent the git from being just that had to be a good thing.

* * *

Harry woke up a once again sleeping Jules an hour before Andromeda was set to arrive with Teddy. He ran his fingers through the silky strands as Jules leaned into each touch and caress like the affection starved fay he was. The submissive motion only made Harry want to take care of him more. He wanted to show his mate what it felt like to be cared for and loved. He leaned down and kissed his lips before deepening it further. Soon his hands were moving up and down the bare chest peeking out from the blankets. He growled when he felt his desire grow, "We don't have much time for a third round today, but you're just so desirable love." He reached down and squeezed his love, "Maybe we should go take a quick shower. I would really love to pin you up against the wall. What do you think?"

"Yes, more please. I don't know what's going on but I can't control my desire when I'm around you."

It really didn't take long for the two of them to get ready. They were both well dressed in black trousers and button up shirts. The white one that Jules was wearing only highlighted his golden complexion, whereas the green top Harry was wearing accentuated his green eyes. The two of them were waiting in the foyer where the floo wards would allow their guests arrival. Harry still couldn't keep his hands off of Jules. His fingers would sweep through his hair or down his arm. He kissed his forehead, "Do you know how desirable you are?" When Jules just shook his head no, "That is something we will speak with Andromeda about. You're skewed view of yourself."

A breathy moan erupted from the Prince Lord, "Pot meet kettle."

"Ah yes, I'll admit that's something that I need to work on a well." Harry smiled resting his hand on the small of Jules back as the fireplace turned green.

Andromeda stepped through gracefully with a sleeping Teddy in her arms, "So, where have you set up the nursery for your godson, Harry?"

Harry nodded before kissing his mate's cheek, "Jules love. We will meet you in the sitting room and do the introductions there. I believe that Hermione and Draco will join us for dinner. I think they are a bit busy right now." He shivered as the thought of just what they might be doing came to mind.

Harry led Andromeda up to her guest suite that the elves prepared that morning. One of the bedrooms in the suite was outfitted as a nursery, "We figured you would want to keep him close to you." She hummed and turned around. "Now, let me go introduce you to my mate. Perhaps we should have a preliminary assessment before dinner? We have two couples in this home and perhaps tackling us in pairs would be best."

She pursed her lips before waving her wand around Teddy's crib and following him out of the room. When they reached the sitting room, which was in brighter colors. The walls were a pastel yellow covered with floor to ceiling white enameled book shelves. Harry had already noticed the trend with just about every room in the home except for the bathrooms, kitchen, dining room, and foyer was filled with floor to ceiling bookshelves. He walked over to the closest one, "So what type of books to keep in this room Jules?"

Jules looked up from the book he was reading on the white leather couch that faced the white marble fireplace in the room, "Charms mainly. I decorated this room with Lily on my mind. If you notice the pattern on the monochromatic cream chairs are lilies. You know how talented she was with charms. I would she was even better than your friend Hermione."

Harry shrugged and sat next to Jules. He took the book from the man's hands and closed it after making sure a book mark would keep his place. He then patted his lap, which invited Jules to lay his head there. Harry looked over at Andromeda as he ran his fingers idly through his hair, "Andromeda, this is Jules Prince. He's my mate, lover, one day bonded. I hope to take that step soon, but I fear we both have things we need to overcome before that would be a happy conclusion. You see we both had similar childhoods and neither one of us really like to talk about it, but we might feel more comfortable with the other person in the room. Jules, this is Andromeda Tonks."

Harry continued to run his fingers through his lover's hair comforting him further as the man spoke, "Nice to meet you Andromeda. I really don't like to speak about my childhood because it is something I'd much rather forget. Really anything that happened prior to my sixteenth birthday seems to have happened to another person. I call him Severus."

Harry shook his head and answered Andromeda's questioning look, "We of course expect you to maintain healer confidence. My darling Jules here was born Severus Tobias Snape. When he came into his creature inheritance at sixteen, he created a golem of himself before heading off with his biological fay father. He kept the golem around as his public face as he hid here during the events of the war. Don't think he didn't see plenty of atrocities while he was commanding his Severus personality. Also, think about how isolated he must have felt being here by himself. So, please do not judge him for surviving when you lost your entire family. He lost friends in the first war. One which was more like family than a sister, he lost my mother Lily."

Andromeda took a deep breath, "Okay, so I get the feeling this is only the start of revelations. We will start your counseling sessions tomorrow. If either one of you are not willing to speak about your past, then we will utilize a pensive." She clapped her hands, "Now, I believe I was promised dinner."

Harry and Jules led her to the dining room where they found an already seated Hermione with a half-naked Draco with his wings folding against his back was submissively kneeling beside him. Harry noticed Andromeda's pursed lips at the scene before her, "You two will have your first meeting with me directly after dinner. Hermione do you think you will allow him to sit in a chair and eat with the rest of us?"

The bushy haired witch pouted, "But I wanted to hand feed him at my feet. He needs to learn that it is his job to serve my every need and desire. I will not allow him to grow to overprotective or demand anything of me because I happen to be his mate. I want him to realize that I am my own person and he will be treated well if he follows my rules. If he's naughty, then this would be one of his many punishments. I want him to get a taste of it so that he will mind me better."

Andromeda shook her head, "This is not healthy, Hermione. If you two want to have a dominate/submissive relationship in the bedroom that is one thing. However, he should still have his own personal individual freedom outside of it. I'm sure with proper communication he will restrain from commanding you, however think about what you are doing to him. You are doing to him what you wished to prevent him from doing to you."

Hermione crossed her arms, "He deserves the humiliation for the way that he acted at Hogwarts. The way he treated me was despicable. Yes, I allowed him to claim me as his mate because I really didn't want him to die, but I want him to pay for the way he acted in the past. I want to make sure that he learns his lesson and acts better to others." She sighed under Andromeda's continued scrutiny. "Come here love. I want you to sit on my lap and cuddle me. I will let you know when you can eat. Are you hungry love?"

Draco nodded, "I haven't eaten since breakfast like you requested mistress."

Hermione picked up a roll that just appeared on the table. She held it before Draco's face, "You have been a good mate. You may eat this for now. We will have the rest of our dinner in our room." She turned back to Andromeda. "The first twenty four hours after a Veela mating are most important. I must teach him his role in this relationship and give him the closeness and affection his newly mated Veela still needs. We will start our sessions with you tomorrow after the time is up." She seemed to pull a leash out of thin air and connected it to a collar that shimmered into existence around Draco's neck.

Jules mouth dropped open as she lead a crawling Draco out of the room, "She's treating him like a pet."

Harry reached over and Jules leaned into his caress, "Don't worry love. I would never treat you in such a way. We are equals love. You just prefer to let go and let me take charge. You like it when I show you the care that you have always desired. I'm not adverse to letting you take the reins every once in a while but we both know we both enjoy it more when I'm in control and you're pushed to your limits."

Jules started panting, "Maybe the first day or two of mating between a fay and his or her mate is just as important. I need you again Harry. I need you right now."

Harry turned toward Andromeda, "I'm sorry for not being up to company right now. We seem to be driven by hormones at the moment. I must retire and take care of my mate. Perhaps we should discuss this more tomorrow. If you need anything, call Tinky. She will be your personal house elf while you're here. I apologize for stepping out so soon but I'm starting to think my darling Jules might have gone into heat. I have to admit that I didn't study too much into the mating rituals of Fay. Perhaps that was something I should've read about before last night, but I guess we'll just play it by ear."

As the two walked out of the room, Harry heard Andromeda mumble, "What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

**A/N:** I do not do traditional submissive and dominate pairs that often. I wasn't expecting so much to happen but apparently my charters got a bit randy. I blame it on their perspective mate ships. I will keep Hermione and Draco's relationship to the background and only comment on it when they are being observed by Harry. I do think that after so many years of isolation, Jules would be quite needy. Harry's always seemed affectionate in the books and I think he would take to showing his lover that he cares.


End file.
